The Brink of Death
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's dying, but he wants to see Ichigo one last time... Story better than summary, please R&R!


**The Brink of Death**

Kisshu was going to die. He knew that. The injury in his chest was not only very severe, it was getting infected, since Pai had refused to treat it before kicking him out. Kisshu knew it was useless to fight death; it would just happen.

There was only one more thing he wanted to do- see Ichigo one last time. So he used what little was left of his strength, and teleported directly into her room.

When he landed, he noticed Ichigo was at her desk, looking frustrated. She spun when she heard the teleportation, and looked horrified. "Kisshu, what happened?" she whispered.

"The Blue Knight," Kisshu said. "Pai kicked me out, and I really don't have much time left. I wanted to see you one more time, and I used the last of my strength to get here." He broke off, coughing, and blood speckled his hand.

"Isn't there some way to save you?" Ichigo asked.

"Doubtful," Kisshu said. "The wound I got is badly infected; there's not much you can do." He felt his legs give out, and fell the floor. Ichigo came over, kneeling next to him. "I'm sorry, Ichigo," he said. "But… can I have a kiss?"

He was shocked when Ichigo said simply, "Yes." She gently took his face in her hands, and kissed him. Kisshu kissed back as he started to feel weaker. When Ichigo broke it off, she said, "I'm sorry too, Kisshu."

"Thanks…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo noticed Kisshu really was fading fast, and gently laid his head in her lap. She tried to hold back her tears, but as Kisshu's breathing got fainter, she started crying. She noticed his eyes were closing, and soon after, he stopped breathing altogether. That was when she started sobbing. Tears poured down her face, as she thought about all that she had put Kisshu through. And yet he still came to see her before dying.

Finally she came to the realization that she couldn't live without Kisshu around, and decided to bring him back to life. Knowing there was no way in HELL Ryou would agree to give her Mew Aqua, she put her hand over Kisshu's heart, and poured all her power into him. The wound started to heal as Ichigo's life force dwindled down to nothing. Finally all her power was gone, and she collapsed next to Kisshu.

About half an hour later, Kisshu started to wake up. Disoriented, he wondered, _What happened? I thought I died._

He opened his eyes, aware that he was still feeling weak. Turning his head, his jaw dropped. Ichigo was lying next to him, her face whiter than snow, not breathing. "Ichigo?" he whispered, shocked. He carefully sat up, noticing the wound in his chest was gone, except for a scar.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, whose face was tearstained. _I have to bring her back, _he thought. _But I don't think I can stand up, much less teleport. And Pai's DEFINITELY not going to help. _

Looking around the room, he spotted Ichigo's cell phone. _I guess at this point, it can't hurt to call Blondie and tell him Ichigo's dead and I need to bring her back to life, _Kisshu thought. He managed to get over to the phone, and opened it. He pressed a button, and luckily for him, Ichigo's contact list came up. Sighing, he pressed the down arrow button until he reached 'Café', then hit Send.

Two rings later, Ryou's voice said disgruntledly, _"You'd better have a really good reason for calling me this late, or I'm going to dock your pay again."_

"I don't work for you, so you can't dock my pay," Kisshu said dryly. "And before you start shouting at me, Ichigo gave up her life for mine, and I wondered if you had some solution to the fact that she's dead."

"_Ichigo's… dead?" _Ryou whispered.

"Yes, and I need to bring her back to life," Kisshu said as patiently as he could. "So do you have a solution or not?"

"_I'll get some Mew Aqua and bring it over, but then you're going to explain what the hell happened," _Ryou said.

"You're going to have to climb in her window; I can't walk right now," Kisshu said.

"_Fine…. I'll be there soon," _Ryou said, and hung up. Kisshu sighed and pressed 'End', then closed the phone. Noticing the window was closed, he opened it, and settled down to wait.

Fifteen minutes later, Kisshu was getting impatient when he heard noises in the tree. Looking up, he saw Ryou, who climbed in the window, looking shocked. "Did you bring the Mew Aqua?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Ryou said. He sighed, and said, "I suppose you want to bring her back?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. Ryou sighed and handed over the ball of Mew Aqua. Kisshu put it on Ichigo's chest, directly over her heart, and pushed it into her body. She started to glow rainbow colors, and a few minutes later, the glow flashed, causing Kisshu and Ryou to shield their eyes.

When the flash faded, Ichigo was breathing again, and it looked like she was starting to wake up. "Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked softly.

Ichigo's eyes shot open, and she looked up at him. "Kish? You're okay?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Kisshu said. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo sat up- then threw herself at Kisshu, hugging him tightly. "Koneko-chan, I kind of can't breathe…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo loosened her grip a little, but was still clinging to him. Kisshu hugged her back, feeling her bury her face in his shoulder. "It's okay," he said softly. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Ichigo looked at him, and asked, "You're not back to full strength?"

"I think it'll be a few days," Kisshu said. "Thanks for bringing me back, Koneko-chan."

"Why am I alive?" Ichigo asked.

"I used your cell phone to call Blondie, and he got some Mew Aqua to bring you back," Kisshu said.

"My name is NOT Blondie," Ryou said.

"What is it? I keep forgetting," Kisshu said. "Besides, you're blonde. I would have called you Radioactive Butter Boy, but Blondie is slightly more polite, right?"

"Mmph," Ryou said. "My name is Ryou. Why would you come up with 'Radioactive Butter Boy'?"

"Your hair looks like radioactive butter to me," Kisshu said. "Do I have to call you Ryou?"

"Yes," Ryou said. "Do I even want to know what you came up with for Keiichiro?"

"That's Cupcake Man's real name?" Kisshu asked. "I didn't know that."

Ichigo giggled. "Cupcake Man?" she giggled. "That's funny, Kish."

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo asked.

"I love it- but you're the only one who gets to call me that," Kisshu said. "Ryou doesn't get to."

"How did you know I was going to do that?" Ryou asked disgruntledly.

"My talent is heightened perception," Kisshu said, shrugging. "The Council on my planet actually wanted me to be a politician like my dad because of it, but I chose to be in the military. Politics would drive me insane."

Ichigo finally let go of Kisshu, and said, "I think I'm glad. If you had decided to be a politician, we wouldn't have met, right?"

"Doubtful," Kisshu said. "You think meeting me is a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing," Ichigo said.

"Does this little confession have anything to do with you dumping Aoyama, Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I dumped him for Kisshu, but after the battle with the Blue Knight, I didn't see Kisshu until he showed up in my room today," Ichigo said. "And before you say I should be going out with you, Mint is in love with you, so you should go out with her. You're perfect for each other."

"We are?" Ryou asked.

"You're both snobby rich people," Ichigo said.

Kisshu snickered as Ryou shouted, "I'm NOT snobby!"

"Yes you are," Ichigo said. "Although self-centered might be a better word…"

"Grr…." Ryou said. "I suppose you and Kisshu are now together?"

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, and said, "If that's what you want, Kish."

"I'd LOVE that!" Kisshu said happily. Then he yawned, and asked, "What time is it?"

"After midnight, which is why I was unhappy with you calling me," Ryou said. "I suppose I have to go home now?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Unless you want to watch us sleeping, but that would be really creepy, so I'd prefer that you went home."

"Mmph," Ryou said, and got up, then left, this time through the front door.

"Why is my window open?" Ichigo asked, looking at Kisshu.

"I told Ryou that he had to climb the tree, because I'm still too weak to walk," Kisshu said. "I think it'll be a few days before I'm back to full strength."

"I'll take care of you, and you can live here," Ichigo said. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Can I?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo smiled. "Sure," she said. She gently helped Kisshu stand up, then sit on the bed. He took off his boots, and then he and Ichigo climbed into bed together. Ichigo pulled the blankets up as Kisshu snuggled against her, and fell asleep. Soon Ichigo was asleep too.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to someone shaking her. "Nyaa…" she said unhappily as she opened her eyes. She was shocked to see Pai looking down at her. "Why are you here?" she asked warily, trying to sit up. She fell back, since Kisshu's arms were around her waist.

"I felt it when Kisshu died," Pai said. "Is he okay?"

"He said he's still too weak to walk," Ichigo said. "I guess pouring all my power into him wasn't quite enough to completely heal him."

Pai reached over and tapped Kisshu's forehead. Kisshu groaned and asked grouchily, "Is it morning?"

"No, it's afternoon," Pai said.

Kisshu opened his eyes and looked at Pai warily. "What do you want?" he asked.

Pai sighed. "I came to apologize," he said. "I really shouldn't have kicked you out, and you were right, Deep Blue was just brainwashing us."

"You realized this AFTER Ichigo gave her life for mine?" Kisshu asked. "I thought we were friends, Pai. Friends don't kick each other out and leave them to die."

"We are friends, and I'm really sorry I let Deep Blue brainwash me," Pai said.

Kisshus sighed and sat up. "So if you were brainwashed, why aren't you now?" he asked.

"Taruto hit me over the head really hard, and that somehow snapped it," Pai said. "And then I felt you die, so I started trying to sense where you were, and I finally ended up here. And I'm really sorry this happened."

"Does that mean you're willing to heal the fact that I can't walk?" Kisshu asked.

"I can try," Pai said. "Lie back down." Kisshu obeyed, and Pai put a hand on his chest. "I think I can heal this," Pai said. "Ichigo, stay quiet."

Ichigo nodded, and Pai's hand began to glow. Kisshu fell back to sleep, and fifteen minutes later, Pai said softly, "He needs to sleep off the healing. You should stay with him."

"Are you staying?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Pai said. He sat down in Ichigo's desk chair as Ichigo started gently stroking Kisshu's hair. He leaned into her hand, sighing happily.

About two hours later, Kisshu started to stir, and opened his eyes sleepily as Ichigo asked softly, "Kish? How are you feeling?"

"I feel stronger," Kisshu said, sitting up. He looked over at Pai, and asked, "Can I get up for a while?"

Pai came over and put a hand on his chest, then said, "Not for too long, but yes. No flying or teleporting yet, though. And you should stay here, going to the park is going to be too far."

Kisshu sighed, but got out of bed, stretching as Ichigo got up too. "I'm hungry," he said.

"Let's go see what's in the house," Ichigo said. She took his hand and pulled him downstairs. Pai followed them to the kitchen, and Ichigo asked, "Do you want toast?"

"Sure," Kisshu said.

"Do you like strawberry jam?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu's face lit up, and Ichigo giggled. "I guess that's a yes," she said. "Pai, is strawberry okay? Or do you just want butter?"

"I think just butter is fine," Pai said.

Ichigo put a bunch of bread in the toaster oven, and got out the butter and jam. Pai and Kisshu were sitting at the table as she got plates, and she joined them. When the timer dinged, Ichigo went and got the toast, then put butter and jam on four slices, and just butter on two. Then she took the plates to the table, and set the in front of Kisshu and Pai.

"Thanks Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. He started eating as Pai said, "Yeah, thanks."

"Sure," Ichigo said, sitting down with her own plate. "So Kish, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Besides spend time with you and kiss you?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"I like to draw and practice sword fighting," Kisshu said. "Pai and Taruto blackmail me into drawing pictures of their girlfriends for them."

"I thought Pai and Taruto hadn't confessed yet," Ichigo said.

"They haven't, but they'd better get on it soon," Kisshu said, giving Pai a significant look.

"Mmph," Pai said. "I'll do it later."

"You said that before you kicked me out," Kisshu said dryly.

"Fine, I'll do it today," Pai said. "Happy?"

"Very," Kisshu said, smirking as he finished his toast.

"Kish, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm actually getting tired again," Kisshu said. "Can I just go back to bed?"

"Yeah, you should rest," Ichigo said. "Can you walk okay?"

"I think so," Kisshu said, standing up. He didn't have much trouble walking, but he looked pretty worn out by the time they reached Ichigo's room. He sleepily climbed into bed, and Ichigo tucked him in, then sat down with him and gently started stroking his hair. He sighed happily and fell asleep.

Kisshu didn't wake up till about seven at night, by which point Ichigo was pretty worried. She was relieved when he opened his eyes, and asked, "Kish, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better," Kisshu said.

"Good, I was worried," Ichigo said.

Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, and seeing it was Ryou, she picked up. "What's up, Ryou?" she asked.

"_Do you know why Lettuce was skipping around the Café this afternoon?" _Ryou asked.

"Kisshu told Pai he had to confess his love for Lettuce today," Ichigo said. "I'm assuming that's why Lettuce is so happy."

"_So Kisshu's better?" _Ryou asked.

"Pretty much; he slept basically all day, and he told me he's feeling a lot better now," Ichigo said.

"_Do you think he wants to form a truce?" _Ryou asked.

"I'll ask," Ichigo said. She looked at Kisshu, and said, "Ryou wants to know if you want to form a truce."

"Yes," Kisshu said. "We just have to get Pai and Taruto on board, and that shouldn't be too hard."

Ichigo smiled and told Ryou, "Kisshu says yes, and that we just have to get Pai and Taruto on board, but that shouldn't be too hard. Pai's in love with Lettuce, and Taruto loves Pudding. I'd suggest setting up peace talks when Kish is fully recovered."

Ryou sighed. _"Fine… I'll talk to the others, and you and Kisshu can handle Pai and Taruto," _he said. _"By the way, what is your dad going to say about your living arrangements?"_

"Nothing, because he and my mom went to live in Italy," Ichigo said. "Hence the reason I invited Kish to live with me."

"_They abandoned you?" _Ryou asked.

"They still send me money, but technically, yes," Ichigo said. "I should invite Pai and Taruto to live here too, since they can't exactly take Lettuce and Pudding back with them."

"_I take it I should stop docking your paycheck?" _Ryou sighed.

"You shouldn't do that anyways, but anything extra helps," Ichigo said. "And you're going to handle school and human clothing for at least Kish, right?"

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, I'll handle it," _Ryou said. _"Peace talks first, though."_

"'Kay," Ichigo said. "I'll try to have results by tomorrow; for now I'm going to bed."

"_Fine… good night," _Ryou said.

"Night," Ichigo said, and hung up.

Kisshu looked at her, and asked, "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah, can I climb in with you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said.

Ichigo climbed under the blankets, and curled up against Kisshu, then fell asleep. Kisshu started gently stroking her hair, and smiled when she purred softly. Eventually her purring put him to sleep as well.

**This will not be continued, but I hope you like it anyways. Review plz!**


End file.
